The Path Following a Broken Heart
by Chelsea6
Summary: Buffy is having a relationship with Spike, a member of the Scooby gang catches her in action with the blonde vampire. Then, and unexpected visitor comes back to town and complicates everything even more.


Author: This story was written by me  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish?  
  
Authors Notes: This story is based on before Buffy was even with Riley, and after Parker. I am just going to make up something...its not exactly based upon the occurences in the show. Just read it and find out...  
  
#Disclaimer#  
  
I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to  
  
the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel the Series". They were created by  
  
Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui  
  
Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, WB and UPN Television Networks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The Path Following a Broken Heart  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Buffy sat in the floor, warm, salty tears running down her porcelain face. She didn't know exactly how many times she had cried over a broken heart, but this was another one of those times. She sat with her face engulfed within her fat, fluffy pillow, and her hands lie by her side. How could she had not seen it, but he...he was so nice to her...he had filled her head with wonderful thoughts, then made her have sex with him...well not exactly make her, but now that she had this hatred for him, she would say that. Parker. The name was venomous and obserd...she would never speak of him again...such a romantic and passion filled night, following a path of being used.  
  
There was a knock at Buffy's door, she grunted, and didn't feel like getting up. A continous knock at her door echoed through her head...pain...she had a horrible headache, and that knocking...it was driving her insane.  
  
"Come in!!" She yelled.  
  
The door opened....Buffy rolled over, her eyes tearstained, and vision slightly blurry.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy's eyes glanced upon the man standing before her, she didn't want to see him, and he was one of the last people that she even wanted to take sympathy in.  
  
"I just decided to come, heard you crying" Spike replied.  
  
"You heard me crying...so you came over to comfort me?"  
  
"Umm...well, I am just trying to be neighborly, I mean, you have helped me out before"  
  
"And your point is..."  
  
Buffy stared at him...his face full of sympathy, and his eyes glowing...she almost laughed.  
  
"Well, I just thought you might need some company"  
  
Buffy actually felt sorry for him...  
  
is he going crazy?  
  
"Okay, you can stay Spike."  
  
Spike sat down on the bed...he saw that Buffy had tears running down her face, he rubbed his hand against her face...trying to rub the tears away.  
  
Buffy looked at him...passion...it surrounded the both of them.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Buffy sat on the bed, allowing Spike to rub his hand across her face. It was comforting, she didn't care that he was a bloodsucking fiend, her ex arch-nemesis, right now he was with her, and she loved what he was doing to her, not only that, but she wanted more.  
  
She edged closer to him, he was taken aback slightly, he never thought she would accept him like this. She sighed, he watched as her chest rised and fell slightly, breathing, something he hadn't been able to do in forever....he liked to see a healthy human, so alive, especially when she was the Slayer. He rubbed his fingers through her golden blonde tresses, she moved closer...her back was against him...he made a grunting sound, he had never been this close to the Slayer, or if he had been she was trying to beat him to death.  
  
She turned and stared into his eyes, her eyes shining from the tears that had fallen so many minutes ago. He stared back, was he taking advantage of her...she was in such a giving mood...but that was because she was hurting. No, he couldn't do it...why was he thinking this way, he had the Slayer at his grasp, he could take her now...and never look back.  
  
He gave in to temptation and kissed Buffy, her eyes widened, but soon she was kissing back...oh, I do need this....but, look who I am with, it-its Spike She let her thoughts slip away, she couldn't think any longer, all she could think about was getting good with Spike...kissing him...and letting him take her away from this state of pain.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Spike and Buffy lie in the bed, kissing passionatly. All the pain was gone, it had slipped away the minute he took her into his arms. She was now nude and so was he. They hardly even noticed anything, for they were so engulfed in one another. Perspiration ran down Buffy's face, as she breathed heavily.  
  
Spike lied beneath the Slayer, her muscles strong and he tried to keep up. She was so small, yet she was terribly strong. He ached...and he thought in his head...  
  
I could drink her...I could flourish in her blood, and drink until I can drink from her no more.  
  
But, he loved being with her...this moment right now...he was flying in pain, yet it felt so wonderous. Sex with a Slayer, he had never thought about it until he had met Buffy. From the beginning he had wanted to feel her, but he never thought the time would come...why kill her when he could have her?  
  
***Later that evening***  
  
The two had went for hours...long hours...Buffy was exhausted, all she could think about now was sleep, she didn't care if Spike still was lying atop of her. They had changed from top to bottom for hours and now she lied under his cold dead body.  
  
"Buffy...." He grinned  
  
"Sleep...please, I need my rest"  
  
Spike nodded and lied down beside her...they fell asleep.  
  
Buffy awoke when she heard a creaking of a door opening. She looked beside her, he was still there, sleeping.  
  
Buffy pulled the covers over the both of them, and she looked to see Willow standing there...in horror.  
  
"What-What is going on here, who is that??"  
  
"Oh, someone I met"  
  
"Buffy, I think you are making a terrible mistake you will later regret, rebound is an awful thing..it can make people go crazy"  
  
"I am not going crazy...besides...you don't even know who I am with, its someone I have known for a long time"  
  
"Xander?!"  
  
"Ha, you wish...Willow, please leave me be...will you come back in like 10 minutes? Give me time to change?"  
  
"Umm....sure"  
  
Willow walked out....Buffy stared over at the man she had just slept with....denial, she knew it was coming on. Buffy pushed on Spike, trying to get him to wake up...he looked at buffy, his vision slightly blurred.  
  
"Whats the matter luv?"  
  
"Its time for you to go....I have to get changed and Willow, she is going to be here soon"  
  
"So, thats it, you have sex with me and then you throw me out?"  
  
"Please, just go...I have things to do, and by the way, I am so sore!"  
  
Spike kind of laughed at that...he grabbed on his clothes, and walked out.  
  
"Soon Slayer, you will be at my door, begging for more of me"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Buffy pulled on her clothes in a rapid motion...the pain was unbarable, she could barely even sit down. What have I gotten myself into? She knew that she had only had sex with Spike because of the pain of a broken heart. She remembered what it was like when Angel had broken up with her...the pain was so intense she had wanted her life to end. Angel the name rang through her head as if it was a shadow cast upon the wall before her...one that followed her every movements, one that she couldn't get rid of. She was engulfed in thoughts once again, not only heartbroken, but she couldn't get those dragging hours out of her head...the ones she had spent with him...Spike.  
  
The door to her room opened once again, Willow peeked her head in, making sure she wasn't interrupting a nude Buffy and her sidekick...whoever that guy was. What if she picked up some guy somewhere...oh my god, that would be awful  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Will"  
  
"Buffy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything, but, who was that?"  
  
"Are you talking about the guy that was in here with me? Oh, that was er...that was, Steve"  
  
"Steve? Why hadn't I heard about this guy before?"  
  
"Well, you have heard about him before, many times."  
  
Willow gave Buffy an awkward look, Rebound...just remember rebound...oh god, she is going crazy  
  
Willow noted that Buffy didn't want to stay on the subject much longer...  
  
"Do you want to come with Oz and I to the Bronze tonight...or do you have any plans with this...umm...Steve?"  
  
"Sure, Willow, I will look into it."  
  
Willow was getting uncomftorable herself...  
  
"Well, I will let you...get ready...I am just going to go grab something downstairs to eat"  
  
"Okay, I will meet you there."  
  
Buffy sat down on her bed....she knew it...she was cursed..she had had sex with one vampire already, but he had a soul, he was so good, and Spike well, he wasn't. He didn't have a soul, he didn't have anything to hold him back from taking her and cracking her neck in the middle of.....wait, why would I want to do that again, I am NEVER going to be with Spike again...but, why do I have these feelings then? Why can't I get him off of my mind?!  
  
Buffy walked across the hall to the showers...she needed a long hot shower about now...she had to get Spike off of her...he surrounded her now. As Buffy undressed she heard the door open...  
  
"Slayer"  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Buffy jerked her head to see what or who was intruding on her. She sighed as she saw the bleach blonde vampire enter the room. He walked over to her, she stepped back, she was still sore as ever and winced with pain.  
  
"Did I bruise you?"  
  
"Umm...Spike, what makes you think you can just walk in on me?"  
  
"Buffy, I told you that you would need me...I could see the way you looked"  
  
"Spike, it has been about 10 minutes since you left...I was in no mood for anything even remotely close to that"  
  
"Oh Buffy, lies won't get you anywhere"  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy's nude body, that was when Buffy just realized she was standing in the nude. She got into the shower and pulled the curtain so she wouldn't be revealed any longer. She turned on the water, hoping that Spike would get the point....and leave her alone. She just wanted that memory of the two in bed together to wash away. She was hoping she could wash her worries away, but knew she would never be so lucky.  
  
Spike walked over to the shower,  
  
"Buffy, you know you have feelings for me...and you know you want to jump out of that shower now and go for another round"  
  
"Spike, if you EVER say that again, I will kill you, I don't care if I have to kill you with my bare hands"  
  
Spike grinned, he wasn't even a little scared of the Slayer...he wanted her.  
  
"Please Buffy."  
  
"GO, GET OUT!"  
  
Spike frowned...  
  
"This is not over Buffy, just wait till later...you know, I could drink from your friend Willow or Xander right now, and nothing would stop me....but, I wouldn't want to hurt you...I don't want you to hurt Buffy"  
  
"Boy, am I proud, now get out."  
  
Buffy was angered, if she had a stake right now she would have driven it through his heart, then spit on his ashes. She didn't know why she could get so angry at him, then a few minutes later want him. She had just experience a incredible moment with him...he was great...she had to admit that. It was pleasing, and it made her pain vanish. All good things.  
  
~*~*~*Xander's basement~*~*~*~  
  
Xander sat on his bed...inhaling the scents of bleach and detergent. Willow sat beside him.  
  
"Xander, I am very worried about her, don't you understand why?"  
  
"I do Willow, its just, do you even know who this guy was?"  
  
"No, I don't, what if it was some stranger she picked up off of the street, someone that would do harm to her..."  
  
"You do remember she is the Slayer right?"  
  
"I know I know...but what if it was some kind of demon that will curse her for eternity...am I overreacting?"  
  
"Maybe just a little, but, I know why you are worried, I think that Buffy will be okay, and maybe the guy made her feel better"  
  
"XANDER!" *she shoved him*  
  
Xander sat gazing into Willow's eyes...the two giggled, and before they knew it they were kissing.  
  
Willow pulled back shocked....  
  
"Oh dear god....I think I might have to go, the bleach, you know, it got to me"  
  
"Yeah, same with me"  
  
Willow stood up, she stared down at Xander....he got up and kissed her nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*Buffy's dorm room~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stood near the closet, pulling out many different outfits....oh what to wear. That was always a question for her, but right now, the main thing on her mind was Spike. She stared back at the bed...the bed the two had been on earlier. Her hair wet and body bare, she pulled on some clothes, pulled back her hair and jetted out the door. She had to get him off of her mind, and she guessed that getting out would be something positive.  
  
"Hey Buffy, have you seen Willow around?"  
  
She looked up to see Oz standing before her.  
  
"No, haven't seen her."  
  
"Is something wrong Buffy?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong, just trying to get out of this place, and trying to...."  
  
Buffy broke down and started crying....she couldn't stop, she didn't know why these tears wouldn't stop flowing. The pain, it had built up terribly and now some of it was actually leaving her...she had so many internal scars...from Angel, to Parker, to Spike...and many other boyfriends that she really didn't want to mention.  
  
~*~*~Giles' place~*~*~*~*  
  
Giles hurriedly walked through the room, something was wrong, he just knew it. After that call that morning he couldn't think straight. Why would he have called Giles? He had talked to Giles many times, but he was never the first resort, if he did talk to Giles he knew it was because he wanted to reach her. Buffy...he still loved Buffy, they had been together too long for him not to love her anymore....oh dear, seeing Angel coming back to Sunnydale might not be the best, especially since what had happened to her the day before. Angel was coming back to Sunnydale, he might as well tell her.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
*~*~*USC Cafe~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat down and drank a cappucino(sp?), mmm, it tasted so good, she had gotten a cold one, she thought she might as well, needed to cool some things off, including her thoughts about the infamous Spike. She had told Oz that she would be fine, he had a look of concern in his eyes, but he knew that he probably should take her advice. But, she didn't want to be alone, she needed the group's help, she wanted attention...maybe this is why she was taking comfort in Spike?? Because she wanted constant attention. She sipped the last drop and looked into the cup, emptiness, she had a sense of emptiness herself, she wished she didn't have to be so sad and depressed...seeing her friends would help, she was going to go to Xander's.  
  
~*~*~Xander's basement~*~*~*~  
  
Xander and Willow lied on the bed still kissing, their clothes still intact, they couldn't do anything so shameful yet, they had been friends since they were only babies, and they knew they couldn't take their relationship to the next level...it wouldn't be right. Xander and Willow pulled apart when they heard voices...and footsteps coming down the stairs. Willow looked up to see Buffy, she had a forced smile on her face, Willow knew that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?"  
  
"Nothing...I just wanted to be with you all."  
  
"Oh, yes, thats fine with me...*Willow gave Xander a sharp look*  
  
"Of course Buffy, you can come over to my lovely home anytime...*he laughed at his remark*  
  
Buffy sat down on the bed next to her friends...she layed her head against Willow, and the tears...they began to flow once more.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy, she was shaking, and she looked like a terrified child...so many worries and responsibilities, and yet she was so young.  
  
Buffy couldn't let them see her this way, she would never show her friends her weaknesses, she didn't want them to worry either.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
Buffy jumped off of the bed and ran out.  
  
"Buffy, wait!"  
  
Buffy was running now, she was sprinting so hard her legs were beginning to ache. Her mother...she had to go home, lay in her own bed and snuggle up with her stuffed animals, it had helped when she was young, why couldn't it help now?  
  
BAM!  
  
Buffy fell to the ground, slightly disoriented, she looked up to see what she had ran into...  
  
He reached out his hand to help her up, Buffy blinked a few times...he can't be real, I must be unconcious.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay" Angel asked her with that concerned tone.  
  
"Your just a dream"  
  
"No, I came back to Sunnydale Buffy, I came to see you..."  
  
Buffy stood up, she was so confused, why hadn't anyone told her he was coming back?  
  
"Why, why would you come back?"  
  
"I need to see you Buffy"  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Buffy was almost in a state of shock, she had dreamed of the moment Angel would come back for her....was he really back for her, or did he come to tell her some bad news? She didn't know what to do, she was almost frozen.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Buffy stood up, she dusted off her pants and still stared at Angel as if she had never seen him before.  
  
"I had to see you Buffy, I have dreamt about you for the past few nights, and I was beginning to worry...I don't know why, but something told me to come and see you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Angel nodded his head...  
  
"It's getting dark Angel...the vampires"  
  
"I know, you have to do your duty...but I am going to come with you."  
  
Buffy had thoughts running through her head, Angel, Spike...oh god, she thought about Spike and her earlier. What would she do? She had to keep the two separated...never could Spike and Angel be near eachother...she had to keep her "relationship" with Spike a secret. Was she considering it a relationship now? She didn't know, and she couldn't worry about it right now. Buffy and Angel walked side by side, memories of them walking through the cemetary together came into her mind, and also memories of the times they had kissed in the cemetary and did not much more.  
  
"You know I missed you"  
  
Buffy looked up kind of shocked to hear that...  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
Buffy walked closer to Angel and hugged him...she knew she was getting way too close to him, they couldn't be together without digging up parts of their relationship and then kissing. Buffy pulled back and looked into Angel's eyes...she almost started to cry. Angel kissed her...and Buffy did not hold back.  
  
From the other side of the cemetary Spike watched on, he was enraged, stupid Angel, why was he back in town? Spike couldn't watch the two any longer, it was driving him insane, he didn't know why he was so full of envy, but he wanted the Slayer all to himself.  
  
"Well, hello Angel, welcome back to town"  
  
"Spike...what are you doing here? Were you spying?"  
  
"Spying? Tut tut, I just came to welcome you back."  
  
Spike punched Angel, Angel fell to the ground, the Earth beneath him pounding as he made contact.  
  
"And I also came to say to stay away from Buffy! She doesn't need you anymore!"  
  
Angel's eyes were full of rage, he wasn't going to be beat by Spike, it was about time someone finished Spike off.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Angel stood from the ground, Spike in fight position, Buffy watched in awe. But she didn't want either of them dead, she had feelings for both of them, and she knew if they began to fight now that neither one of them would stop until they were a pile of dust blowing in the wind.  
  
Angel walked over to Spike,  
  
"Its time for this to end Spike, I have taken this from you for far too long...its time for you to meet Hell itself."  
  
"Oo, I think I might be scared Angel, I liked you better when you were evil."  
  
"You better be scared"  
  
"I hope you know that was my sarcastic voice"  
  
"Yeah, I did..."  
  
Angel punched Spike, and Spike came back with a full force kick in the abdomen.  
  
Buffy didn't know why she wasn't intervening the two, she didn't know why she was watching in this frozen position.  
  
Her voice came back to her, and she yelled out...  
  
"STOP, BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
Angel and Spike jerked their heads to look at her.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted Buffy? I thought you hated Spike."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Angel was staring on at Buffy, he was confused and didn't want to believe that Buffy would ever have any feelings for such a monster."  
  
"Angel, you know your Slayer here, you didn't tell me how good she was in bed"  
  
Angel looked at Spike murderously, he grabbed Spike and threw him into a headstone. Spike layed on the ground where he had hit, his eyes still shining and a smile came upon his face.  
  
"Is this true Buffy?!"  
  
Buffy still stared at Angel, her voice had left her again, she was afraid to talk, she still loved Angel, but she wished that he would just leave.  
  
She tried to reply, but it wouldn't come out...so she just nodded her head.  
  
Angel looked torn and full of anguish, he didn't want to believe that his Buffy could have done something like that.  
  
"Buffy, you were confused, you didn't mean to, thats why that happened."  
  
Buffy's eyes were swollen from holding back tears...but she couldn't hold them back anymore...she began to cry and fell to the ground.  
  
Spike and Angel ran over to her to comfort her...  
  
"Stay away from her Spike, she doesn't want you."  
  
I didn't know what to do, I had both of them over me, I could barely speak, and I kind of liked the attention. I sat there with my tongue in my cheek and my eyes glazed over in tears. I could barely see their expressions, not to mention my own. HELP, it was something I needed, but who could I talk to, who would be there for me, and wouldn't come to the conclusion that I was a total nutcase?  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Buffy sat on the ground, she was in shock, everything that had happened over the past couple of days was so overwhelming. She sat on the ground, she looked emotionless, but on the inside emotions broiled.  
  
"Angel, I think the Slayer can tell us that for herself, your not her boss"  
  
"Spike, *Angel gritted his teeth* now is not the time to argue, look..."  
  
Spike stared down at Buffy, her body still, and the only thing moving was her hair, that the wind had picked up and was blowing.  
  
"She..., well, we broke the Slayer, Angel, good show."  
  
Angel gave Spike a hard look, showing him that he was in no mood for his "smart" remarks. Spike stepped back some, he had to give Angel some room, he thought it would be best.  
  
Angel lifted up the still-life Buffy, she was worn and he could tell that she had been through a lot over the past few days, and maybe his return had only made it worse.  
  
"It's time to get you home"  
  
*~*~*Xander's apartment~*~*~*~*  
  
"Xander, I think I should go, you know....that bleach"  
  
Willow looked at herself, her clothes were ragged from her "make-out" spree with Xander. She couldn't believe what she had done, but, on the inside she kind of liked it, she loved Xander so much, she had loved him for years, and just now, he had began to "notice" her as more than just a good friend. But she had Oz, and she knew that it would have to end...and now.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Oh, no, don't worry about it, I will uh...get your mom to take me."  
  
Xander stared on at her, he knew that she was uncomftorable, otherwise she wouldn't have thought twice about it. It was dark outside and Willow could not walk home alone.  
  
"I will be fine Xander, you know your mom won't care"  
  
"Sure...okay...well, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
~*~*~Buffy's house*~*~*~  
  
Giles stood at Buffy's door knocking as hard as he could...he had to tell Buffy about the news.  
  
The door flew open to a shocked looking Joyce.  
  
"Is something wrong Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Oh..well, yes, er, no, this concerns Buffy, Angel is coming back"  
  
"Angel? Coming back to Sunnydale? Oh this is terrible, I thought I made it clear that him and Buffy just wouldn't be"  
  
"Yes, do you mind if I wait for her to get home, I think it would be better if we told her before he shows up, you know she had such strong feelings for him"  
  
"Oh yes, certainly, come in"  
  
Giles went and sat down on the couch, he and Joyce exchanged a few awkward glances as they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Joyce ran to the door to see if Buffy was home. Thats when she saw them...all three of them  
  
"Joyce, its Buffy"  
  
"What did you do to her Angel...and Spike!?"  
  
"Nothing, she just kind of went into shock, these past few days have been kind of rough, and I think my return just worsened it"  
  
"Yes, I can say that it did"  
  
Spike watched on, he almost laughed, since he could see that Joyce didn't care much for Angel.  
  
"I think I will just leave town...this...its just too hard on her"  
  
Buffy awoke slightly....she glanced up and saw Angel.  
  
"So, it wasn't just a dream...your actually here!"  
  
Buffy smiled, she was happy to see Angel, then she saw Spike standing behind him...her smile faded and the pain came back.  
  
"Why did I wake up...?" she murmured under her breath  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Spike was tired of seeing Angel flaunt over Buffy...him and his soul...he thought he was all goody goody because he had it, but Spike knew that Angel still craved blood, wanted to bathe in its glory and drink a young, healthy person dry.  
  
Spike walked up to Buffy and gazed over at her....she seemed okay for now, the shock and frozen state had passed. But, he didn't know what was actually going on inside of her.  
  
What have I gotten myself into, I feel like I have fallen into a deep hole and now can't get out, but I have these feelings for them...both of them, and I know that somehow I will have to get past that...but how?  
  
Buffy stood, everyone walked up to her to try and support her.  
  
"I'm fine...please, don't crowd me, I need some time....to think"  
  
Angel glanced at the tortured Buffy, he was saddened that his return had impacted her so greatly...or was it Spike...he didn't know, and he wasn't going to wait to find out...he knew that he should walk out of the house and just leave this place behind, but he still loved her. He decided a walk would help, maybe he needed time to think as well.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy walked up to her room, he grieved, he wanted to follow her and take her pain away as he had done the night before. But that would be wrong, he didn't want to make anything any worse, so he chose to wait.  
  
~*~*The streets of Sunnydale~*~*  
  
Angel slowly walked the streets, memories, he remembered when he would travel them with Buffy, when they were a couple. Why did it have to be this way...  
  
Xander was upset as well, the whole Scooby Gang had been struck with relationship problems and depression. He was in love with Willow now, he saw that, he didn't know what to do, and thought nothing could get any worse...that was when he spotted Angel.  
  
"Oh dear God, he has returned...probably to finish us off"  
  
Angel glanced around the streets when he noticed shuffling about in the bushes, he walked over to see what it was. Xander popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Back Evil!"  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, its me...why are you here? Trying to kill me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, why would I return for you anyways? Although that thought came to my mind many times"  
  
"Are you saying its true then?"  
  
Angel just laughed and began to walk away, xander had always been paranoid, and Angel saw that he didn't grow out of it.  
  
~*~*~Buffy's house~*~*~*  
  
Spike was wedged up against the wall, he had waited about 15 minutes, and still no sign that Buffy was coming down any time soon. He couldn't wait for her any longer, he had to see her, now that Angel was not around, it was the perfect time. He saw that Joyce and Giles were preoccupied then he started for Buffy's room.  
  
He slipped open the door and saw Buffy lying on her bed, her hair disheveled and her face into a pillow once again. She must do this alot, is what he thought.  
  
He walked over to the bed and kissed the back of her head...she was slightly shocked by this and looked up to see who had done this.  
  
"spike...its you"  
  
"Yes luv, it is me.."  
  
~*~*Willow's house*~*~  
  
Willow lied on her bed, guilt had approached her, she had made out with Xander, she was beginning to fall apart, she knew she had to back out of this relationship with Xander, it was early into it and it would be easier. But a part of her didn't want to...a part of her wanted Xander...as a friend, and...as a lover.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
~*Buffy's house~*  
  
Buffy stood from the bed....  
  
"What are you doing in here Spike?"  
  
"Don't you want my help?"  
  
"Help...well, it has came to my mind sometimes, I mean, I have been through a lot over these past few days, Angel, wow, hadn't seen him in a while, he looks good, and then you and, I am...  
  
Spike quieted the Slayer with a deep kiss, she responded with her arms wrapped around him...she took in the kiss, and didn't want it to end...ever.  
  
~*Streets of Sunnydale*~  
  
Angel and Xander still walked...both of them uncomftorable,  
  
"So, I heard you opened a business?"  
  
"Yes, I sure did"  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Well, its going great, you know...demons to kill...people to save"  
  
Angel and Xander approached Buffy's house...  
  
"Well, I guess we are back"  
  
"Yes, and look who is waiting..."  
  
Willow stood on the porch, she had stopped by Xander's house to find where he was, and his mother had informed her that he had came to Buffy's. Willow was nervous, she didn't want to approach him, what if Buffy found out what she had done...well, she wasn't going to worry about that, it seemed as if Buffy had been preoccupied these past few days anyways.  
  
"Willow"  
  
Willow's head jerked up to see who was standing in front of her. She saw Angel, then standing beside him was Xander...Xander was so small compared to him, well, at least she could tell that Angel wasn't Angelus, otherwise Xander wouldn't be so lively looking.  
  
"Angel...your here...in Sunnydale, is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, well, yeah, it sort of is, I found out something awful today, something I would have never expected, and I have an awful urge to kill them"  
  
"What, huh!!?"  
  
"Oh, Willow, not you...I am talking about a certain demon, a vampire...with blonde hair"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, he has taken advantage of Buffy's weak stage, and he had sex with her."  
  
Xander's face was shocked, then it turned into anger. Willow stood there not knowing what to say, she couldn't believe it, but then Willow had a secret of her own.  
  
"That bastard!" Xander yelled.  
  
"You want to help?" Angel replied.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Angel gave Willow a questioning look.  
  
"Uh, well, I don't know."  
  
Xander walked up to Willow and put his hand on her shoulder...willow breathed heavily as if she had been hit, she knew that Angel could probably tell something odd was going on between the two of them.  
  
"Okay, okay, as long as Buffy doesn't care."  
  
"Of course"  
  
Willow, Xander, and Angel went into Buffy's home  
  
"Angel, your back..." Giles noticed  
  
"Yes, I am back...where is Spike?"  
  
"I am not sure, i haven't seen him"  
  
Angel's face turned vampy, he was enraged.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
He sniffed the air and smelled her, he knew her scent and it would never leave him.  
  
He burst open the door to Buffy's room...to see Spike and Buffy making out on her bed.  
  
"YOU! Your taking advantage of her again!"  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Spike glanced up at an enraged Angel, Spike was glad the vampire had caught the two of them. He had been jealous of Angel for so long, a vampire with a soul, a do-gooder, and he had the Slayer in such a romance that had spread throughout the demon world.  
  
"Angel...well, if we knew you would have been back so soon we would have cleaned up."  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her"  
  
Buffy was tired of hearing the two argue.  
  
"Angel, please stop this madness...tell me now, why are you back in Sunnydale?"  
  
Angel gave Spike a look, Spike recieved it as one that wanted him to get out.  
  
"Spike...could you give us a few minutes...as for the rest of you...when did you get here?"  
  
Willow gave Buffy a sheepish smile. "Hi, umm...going now"  
  
Buffy and Angel sat on her bed alone...she remembered the night they shared, in a bed, the night he had lost his soul. But all of that was the past now.  
  
"Buffy...I have been having dreams lately, dreams that included you, I have urged to see you so much, and I thought I might stop in...I am sorry if I have made anything any worse"  
  
"Oh, Angel, I have dreams about you sometimes too, dreams that you are human, and that we are back together....funny, I had one like that not long ago."  
  
"Oh...umm...yeah, so did I...I was human" Angel flashed back to the night he had sex with her, and he was human, the night that only he remembered.  
  
"We are having the same dreams now?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy, I just think that what I have done was wrong, returning probably has made everything even worse..I just want you to know that if you ever need me, you know where to find me."  
  
Buffy glanced up at Angel, his face was so caring, and she wished that everything could be right again, wished he was human, and wished that pain didn't have to haunt her everywhere that she went.  
  
She stood from the bed, and so did Angel.  
  
"Angel, thank you for coming...it really does mean a lot to me"  
  
Buffy slightly kissed Angel's face, he hugged her in return.  
  
~*Hallway~*  
  
"What do you think is going on in there"  
  
"Well, if they are shagging we will have a not so nice Angel on our hands...and just thinking about that makes me want a stake"  
  
"A steak? Are you hungry?"  
  
"A stake you poof...I am talking about one that is wooden, one that us vampires are allergic to"  
  
"You want to stake yourself?"  
  
"no you bloody fool! I want to stake Angel!"  
  
"What was that you were saying about me?" Angel asked  
  
Spike looked up to see Angel standing before him, he was not happy, and looked rather angry.  
  
Willow and Xander looked in awe as the two vampires were at one anothers throat.  
  
Willow gave Xander a look to let him know that they should probably get out of there. Xander and Willow ran into the bathroom at the end of the hall and locked the door.  
  
"Oh god, their is going to be a slaughter out there."  
  
Willow, don't worry, we will be okay, we just need to stay together. Xander hugged Willow, and before she knew it they were kissing again.  
  
Buffy was in her room, once again alone and depressed...she supposed that she would confess her feelings to Spike as soon as Angel left. She still loved Angel very much, but their relationship couldn't be, she didn't want to risk bringing back Angelus, that would pretty much be suicide, last time was hard, and she nearly died.  
  
~*Hallway~*  
  
"Spike, its time to finish this, I think you are the one that is causing problems with Buffy, making her feel this way"  
  
"Have you lost your mind Angel, your return is what did this"  
  
Angel punched Spike, and watched him roll down the stairs.  
  
Giles jumped from the couch to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Oh dear Joyce, get into somewhere, these two won't stop, I think it would be best if we let them work it out."  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
"It's been so long Spike, I have allowed you to live so long...and now its personal"  
  
"Personal? Why cause I am shagging the Slayer? Let me remind you that you are her EX!"  
  
Angel walked torwards Spike slowly...his brow protruding in the manner when he shows greatest anger.  
  
Buffy heard the commotion going on downstairs, she climbed out of bed, and expected to see Angel and Spike at it again.  
  
Angel was still watching Spike as if he were his prey.  
  
"What are you doing?! I thought I explained this to you Angel...I thought I did"  
  
Angel looked at the torn Buffy...  
  
"You told me this once Angel, and now its my turn to tell you, this is my town, and what I do in it isn't any of your business"  
  
Angel looked at her, he was slightly hurt, but remembered saying those hurtful words to her himself.  
  
"I guess its over then Buffy, I am returning to LA, right now, no waiting...what you do with Spike isnt any of my business, but I want to let you know, he is a killer...he will shag you one night and then the next he will suck you dry."  
  
Buffy looked upon Angel with shameful eyes, she didn't want to believe anything anymore.  
  
"AH!" Angel let out a painful scream.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, a wooden stake protruding from him.  
  
"Oh god, angel!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Yes, Angel it is over" Spike grinned at the hurt Angel.  
  
~*Bathroom~*  
  
Xander and Willow sat in the bathroom, clothes lying in the floor beside of them...they had shed of them so fast, and they didn't even remember doing it.  
  
"Oh god Xander"  
  
"Shh...its okay willow, I love you"  
  
Willow had tears running down her face...oh god what was Oz going to do, what if he found out?  
  
"I don't know what to do Xander...what about Oz?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's still my boyfriend...what am I going to do?"  
  
"Keep it a secret, if he finds out, then break the news to him gently"  
  
Willow didn't know why she let those words comfort her, but they did.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Buffy ran over to the injured Angel, she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.  
  
"I'm all right, he missed the heart"...Angel pulled out the stake, screaming in pain, as the stake was mere inches from his heart  
  
"SPIKE! You tried to kill him"  
  
"Well, yeah, he is an enemy Buffy, I kill enemies"  
  
"Do you need any help Angel, bandages?"  
  
"No, I don't, I just want to leave, get out of this place where you accept such a creature"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel with shameful eyes, as tears ran down her face.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Angel turned and looked at the sad and pitiful Buffy  
  
"I love you too, and you know that the offer stays, if you ever need me"  
  
"I know where to find you"  
  
Angel walked out the door, as Buffy sat down on the floor crying, it seemed like dejavu, and it hurt, it hurt almost as much as it did the first time.  
  
"You don't need him Buffy, you have me" Spike grinned as he walked over to Buffy and put his arm around her.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true luv?"  
  
"Will you kill me?"  
  
"Buffy, why would I want to kill you, I love you?"  
  
Buffy had a sense of trust for Spike, as she turned torwards him and kissed him passonately, she knew what she was doing, but she didn't care...she wanted to be with him, and might as well break the news to the rest, or at least let them stumble upon the two, either way they would know.  
  
~*Bathroom~*  
  
Willow scurried around the bathroom picking up her clothes, as her and Xander shared a few moments of uncomftorableness.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yes, Xander"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you"  
  
"No, willow, I am asking if you love me, do you love me more than a friend"  
  
Willow stood and thought for a few minutes as her brow became uneven from thinking  
  
"I don't Xander, I dont"  
  
Xander looked at Willow with hurt eyes  
  
"I love Oz, he is the one for me, and what I did, I did it out of love for you, I do love you Xander, but it can't be...it just can't...maybe if the circ*u*mstances were different, but they aren't, and we will just have to pretend like this never happened.  
  
Xander stared at Willow, he did love her, very much, and hearing this news had left him crushed...he wanted to leave, and get out of this bathroom before something else happened.  
  
The two walked down the stairs as they encountered Spike and Buffy making out...  
  
"Oh dear god, not again"  
  
Buffy didn't even flinch, she was so into Spike that nothing would stop her....nothing at all. Spike began to undress Buffy on the stairs, they were both as ready as ever, and they weren't about to stop just because Willow and Xander were standing there, pain had engulfed buffy once more and it was time to let some of that pain go once again.  
  
As Giles and Joyce stood in the kitchen making out passionately, Spike and Buffy doing the same, and Willow and Xander shared the secret of lust and sex that no one else would ever know about. We all have our secrets, and it is our decision to let them out, through pain, anguish, and happiness.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
